Claudia
Etymology クラウディア transliterated from "Claudia," feminine version of "Claudius," from Latin claudus (lame, halting), ultimately derived from a Sabine word of unknown origin. Possibly related to Greek kolossos. Name of several Roman princesses. With the exception of the US FUNimation dub, all other anime dubs replace the manga character Claudia with the manga Yuliana. Appearance 'Physical' Has shoulder-length blonde hair, worn swept back. Anime version sometimes wears Clare's symbol. In the non-English dubs of the anime, the warrior with the twin braids (Yuliana en-us) is called "Claudia."Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 21Claymore, Kazé Anime, Anime Scene 21''Claymore'', Yamato Video, Anime Scene 21''Claymore'', avex, Anime Scene 21 'Uniform' A half-moon buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 187 Personality Typical reticent warrior in both the manga and anime. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Claudia, a lower-ranking double-digit (No. 36), is the fourth to be killed in anime version of the Battle of the North.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Not to be confused with the US "Yuliana," who is named "Claudia" in the Japan, France, Germany and Italy dubs. The US "Claudia" is the second to be killed. History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta. Assigned to Team Undine: Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24) and Yuliana (No. 43).Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, the Armadillo awakened nearly destroys Team Flora. Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Armadillo wounds Claudia with extensible quill. Undine orders wounded to retreat.Claymore 10, Scene 53, pp. 39–42; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' The Northern Army invades Pieta. Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' ='Rigaldo' = Claudia appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 Then Northern Army invades Pieta. Undine, Deneve and Zelda charge the Mannequin awakened. Yuliana missing, possible already dead during attack. Mannequin's death not shown.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 162 Later, Claudia watches Rigaldo killing the team captains. Claudia drops her sword in fright. But Rigaldo ignores her and attacks Miria instead.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 187 Claudia presumably dead by Scene 66, though not mentioned by name, nor shown by her sword as grave-mark. 'Anime' ='Attack' = Claudia attacks an awakened, who lashes out. Claudia severed torso flies backward. The original Japan dub switched Yuliana's name with Claudia's. France and Germany versions repeat this switch. FUNimation US dub switches names back in conformance to the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 ='Mannequin' = Later in Anime Scene 21, Deneve stabs the Mannequin awakened in the ribs. In a continuity error, Claudia is shown still alive. Undine leaps and beheads Mannequin as Deneve and Zelda watch.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North